After there are crocodiles
by Paige-PG-fan
Summary: The scene after the last episode, see what really happened :D
1. Chapter 1

After 'there are crocodiles'…..

Spike slowly withdraws from the kiss and opens his eyes,

Spike: "NO, NOO" Spike runs his hands viciously through his hair. Lynda was gone.

Spike:"I love you Lynda….." Spikes eyes started to water as he stood staring into the blackness wishing he was still asleep. It was so real Spike thought.

Lynda: "You really would miss me?" Lynda's eyes went misty as she sat on Spikes bed staring at the back of his head

Spike: "Lynda!" Spike embraced Lynda in a tight hug not wanting to let her go, he slowly leant back staring at her

Lynda: "you know Spike you could have just turned around, I was here the whole time"

Spike: throws Lynda a angry glance

Lynda: "OK, I guess I shouldn't have tricked you again"

Spike: grins

Lynda: "That's what you were thinking…..right?"

Spike: "I was thinking how beautiful you are, even when you are covered in ash and being an amoral bitch!"

Lynda: "I'm impressed Spike, you've been reading a dictionary"

Spike: "well my insults were getting a bit boring, I have to have a few good ones to throw at you in the newsroom now don't I" Spike smiled

Lynda:" You know Spike, I was thinking when I was unconscious, what really mattered" Lynda's face grew serious.

Spike: "so what brilliant ideas did you have about the next edition then boss?" Spike rolled his eyes and wore an amused look on his face.

Lynda: "SPIKE! Can we not joke please! This is important!" Lynda started to cry softly

Spike pulled Lynda close stroking her hair with a worried expression on his face

Spike: "Lynda, you know I joke when I'm nervous, I'm sorry I'm not used to you being…well sane and personal" Spike whispered, "what were you thinking?"

Lynda: Lynda looked deep into Spikes eyes and took a deep breath"I was thinking about us"

Spike: "us?"

Lynda: "yes, our future, I mean what is going to happen to us Spike?"

Spike: "I love you Lynda, ever since I met you I have loved you, I want whatever you want. I mean it"

Lynda: "I love you too"

They kissed, remembering their ups and downs and thinking of the future.

Spike: "you taste like ash" Spike laughed

Lynda: "yeah well what's a near death experience without some fire"

Spike: "well I seem to remember a near death experience with a vault" Spike looked concerned "Lynda your scaring me you have to be more careful"

Lynda: "I don't do these things deliberately" Lynda yelled

Spike: "ok calm down. You go have a shower, I'll wash your clothes, you can wear these"

Spike walked over to his drawers and pulled a pair of stripy pyjama's out and handed them to Lynda.

Lynda: "Spike, how the hell do you have a pair of my pyjama's!" Lynda exploded at Spike her eyes glowing with anger

Spike: "you need to get some nicer one's boss, maybe with some lace. Like the nurse outfit. This was the best pair one your clothesline!"

Lynda: throws a book at Spike "your disgusting!" Lynda blushed

Spike: "not as bad as those pyjama's" Spike quickly ducks missing the lamp Lynda threw at his head.

Spike: "I'm going to let you get cleaned up"

Lynda: waits "well, are you going, I like to have my showers alone.." Lynda looks un amused

Spike: "gosh your no fun Lynda!"

Spike sits on the couch and pulls Lynda so she is lying with her head on his chest.

Spike: "How did you get out"

Lynda: "Colin's back door. I couldn't just lie there and die. I have so much work to do it would have been unfair to leave"

Spike: "so the Junior gazette continues"

Lynda: "well we can build a new newsroom, I can get my own office now with the insurance money!"

Spike: "good, no more stationary room visits we can just close the blinds"

Lynda: "Spike! Well actually that would be easier" Lynda 's brow furrowed as she thought

Spike: "I don't know what I would have done without you"

Lynda: "partied, been late to work, become a delinquent…..pretty much the same"

Spike: "cute, but you left out the part with all the nurses"

Lynda: "Spike"

Spike: "yes Lynda?"

Lynda: "I love you"

Spike: "I love you too" Spike grins and kisses Lynda

Lynda: "You have said you love me TEN more times than me, I mean, not that it's a competition, but if it was I'm DEFINITELY winning!"


	2. Chapter 2

The New newsroom

Lynda walked through the doors, the design had been the same as the old newsroom but Lynda had her own office. The familiar look comforted Lynda as she slowly looked over everything; the furniture was more modern and the typewriters all electronic. Every desk had a nameplate for the person who would sit there, which had their name and their job title.

Lynda: "Spike Thomson" Lynda whispered as she stroked the plate. Soon everyone would be here and the first edition in this office would be being written, to get the paper up and running while the office was being built Lynda had to make the newspaper at home, the graphics team and writers came over to help. The first issue's main story her miraculous recovery, Which explained the next editions would start when the new newsroom was open.

The office doors swung open, Lynda spun around almost tripping

Spike: "yes, I'm going to like these doors, Just the right amount of noise to show my entry" Spike said lifting his glasses to further inspect the double doors.

Lynda: "People can hear your ego from a mile away" Lynda stated

Spike: "just like they can hear the clash of your clothes" Spike beamed

Lynda: "so do you like my office?" Lynda gestured to the wide room with red curtains

Spike: "well I'll be spending a lot of time in there, mainly on the couch" Spike smiled cheekily

Lynda: "I'll take that as a yes"

Lynda: "Spike"

Spike: "yes boss"

Lynda: "what's wrong with my clothes?" Lynda looked at her black polka dot skirt and loose grey shirt then up at Spike

Spike: "Nothing boss" Spike grinned at Lynda "but you know the shirt could be a little…tighter?"

Lynda: "The only thing tighter is going to be my hands around your throat!" Lynda spat throwing a Garfield toy in her hand at Spike

Spike: "nice aim" Spike laughed and hid under his desk

Lynda: "your not getting away that easy Thomson!"

Julie: "Lynda, I got the reports from Colin I'll put them in you in tray"

Lynda: "Sure Julie" Lynda said looking up from the desk she was at, reading someone's article "Martin, this is awful I want a re write done IMEDIATELY!"

Lynda: "Wait! Julie you have the report!" Lynda looked shocked and marched to Colin's office "COLIN" Lynda started

Colin: "Lynda our finances are great! This miracle survivor story has really boosted our finances" Colin interrupted

Lynda: "Oh, Ok" Lynda's anger quickly went and she left the room happy for once.

Lynda: "Ok everyone!" Lynda addressed the newsroom it was nice to finally have order back Lynda thought

Spike: "Lynda can we go in your office for a second" Spike interrupted shifting form one foot to the other

Lynda: "Spike, Later I told you I'm busy"

Spike: "Lynda I have been trying to tell you this all week!"

Lynda: "This is our first edition in this office I want it to be brilliant" Lynda looked around the room "type up what you have to say and put it in my in tray, I will read it later" Lynda quickly told Spike before turning her attention back to the room "printing is in a day which everyone brings me to"

Spike: "LYNDA! This is important!"

The whole newsroom went silent as they eagerly watched

Lynda: "why do you always need to fight with me while everyone is watching!" Lynda was fuming

Spike: "well maybe if you would listen instead of being a power mad bitch!"

Julie: "ok guys lets take it down a notch, Lynda we can wait"

Lynda: "no, Spike can wait" Lynda put a firm look on her face

Spike got down on one knee, held Lynda's hand and smiled at her, looking proud

Lynda: "Spike? What are you doing" Lynda sounded worried and her face grew pale

The newsroom went silent all intent of hearing the conversation that was coming, more importantly the reply.

Spike: "Well I wanted this to be a bit more private in case…" Spike thought about what Lynda's reply would be "Lynda Day, you are the most power crazy women I have ever met but you somehow make me come back to you every time I try to escape. I would do anything to protect you and make you happy, I love you, I always have and always will. So I guess I'm coming to an obvious question"

Spike paused and kissed Lynda's hand trying to search for some emotion on Lynda's cold face

Spike: "Lynda Day will you marry me?"

Lynda was silent and the newsroom held their breath waiting for Lynda's reply

Lynda: "well Spike….." Lynda drew a breath as the colour returned to her cheeks "I love you, yes I will marry you!"

The newsroom erupted with cheers. Spike Leapt to his feet and grabbed Lynda kissing her, Lynda put her hands in Spikes hair. They finally withdrew both beaming with happiness

Frazz: "I always knew this would happen, I never thought Lynda would smile though" Frazz looked upset but quickly his expression changed into his normal happy face

Lynda: shoots Frazz a evil glare "well everyone I was going to say we need a front page story as the David Pearse expose fell through" Lynda said while holding Spikes hand, her head still spinning from what just happened

Tiddler: "I think that problems solved" Tiddler burst with excitement "Lynda Day editor of the junior gazette marries her colleague and long time love interest Spike Thomson"

Julie: "we could even have the picture from crazy stuff in there" Julie suggested putting down her nail file

Colin: "think of the sales!"

Tiddler: "We have to call Sarah and Kenny! Gosh how are we going to run a newspaper and plan the wedding" Tiddler became overwhelmed

Julie: "well there's enough people! We could do a whole issue on weddings for the older readers" Julie oozed

Spike and Lynda looked at each other and kissed


End file.
